conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Proto-Kagan/Stage 1
As the creator, I welcome any suggestions on how to improve this language. Some parts of speech & rules of grammer are currently left out & unfinished. & I certainly can't do these parts on my own. I would also like help filling the lexicon of words, but only after the grammer is done.Gibberish Inspired (talk) 03:49, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Well, I'd recommend improving verbs (not necessary by endings, there are auxiliary words), developing the setting and adding some irregularities (but not much, it's not Georgian, Basque, or Sanskrit). I'd also say that the language is your average mixed type conlang. Well done! The Kaufman (talk) 16:21, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Thank's for the feedback. Let's see, where to start. Well, for starters, the setting is sorta already made, it's just that the language itself, while important for the creation of the Kagan language, doesn't have alot of history for itself. I didn't wan't to waste the hole Kagan story on this language, but much of what is needed to know is can be read on Catagory:Kagan Languages. Additionally, I know this language's history enough so that I don't need to leave behind anything as a reminder to myself. Secondly, since this language is as much as constructed language in it's universe as it is in reality, I'd expect it to have few, if any, irregularities. You are right with one thing, though. The verbs. That much sillables for all those suffixes is a mouthful & a tonguetwister. I plan to adjust this later.Gibberish Inspired (talk) 03:30, March 20, 2014 (UTC) I see that you added some words (nearly a whole swadesh list). Do the verbs have different conjugations according to the infinitive ending? I can only propose 2 c-s (vowel ending, consonant ending) or 4 c-s (-u ending, -o ending, -a ending, consonant ending). The consonant endings can also be the irregularities. The Kaufman (talk) 15:58, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Gee, it's been a while since I lasted edited any language here. & you know what? I starting to reconsider my method of conlanging. I kinda wanna restart everything from the ground up again. The way I have been making languages up 'till this point was sorta by making it up as I read a few wiki articles. I focus so much on making the phonology & phonotatics unique that I often make everything else to similar to the parent language(s) I'm basing my conlang from. I also often base my conlangs on modern languages even though some of the languages are intended to be very old. I also have a huge tendency to make as little irregularities as possible. The Kagan language was intended to be an ancient language that, while intended to be inherently related to real world languages, "didn't have any proven links" with other languages aside from the Kagan & Etiopian Languages. In short, this, & as well as my other conlangs, need to be reworked. I need to plan out my conlangs a bit more before putting them up on this site. Gibberish Inspired (talk) 03:10, May 20, 2014 (UTC)